percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 I kept my distance from my friends after what happened with Andi. We didn’t eat lunch together; we barely spoke to one another. I’ve never felt half of a day can be like eternity, before. I was sitting under a small tree near the cafeteria. The shade hid me from the warmth of the sun and from the eyes of all students – all except one – Caleb. His deep orient blue eyes analyzed the scene as he walked towards me, his every movement seemed calculated, refined. I extended my left leg and placed my doughnut on my right knee, tossing my book at my side in the process. I rested my head on the rough surface of the trunk, I can feel the grass under my skin as the sun’s rays slowly got brighter and hotter. Caleb sat by my feet. His skin was beautiful under the sun, it almost made his skin glow. There was silence in the air. I decided to close my eyes, wanting to feel the wind beat on my face. Suddenly I felt something fall on my lap, I shot my head downwards and eyed the black, triangular object with an engrave of a vulture carrying chains that were encircling its body. “What is this?” I asked, picking it up and saw a featherlight touch screen phone with a lot of cool features. “It’s a special phone designed by the Hephaestus Cabin. It’s a phone untraceable by any monster.” I stared at him. “What?” I shook my head slightly. There he goes again! Monsters… Cyclops… Demigods … the world Caleb keep plunging me into was a world I keep fighting off. A world I don’t even want to get near on the doorstep, what more to get inside of it? Even though I already told my grandparents and have gained their permission and I already kept my distance from my friends and even shouted at my best friend after telling her I was leaving. Still, it was a world … a life … I’m not prepared to be a part of. Caleb seemed to feel the bitterness sorrounding me, yet it didn’t stop him from continuing the story. “In older times, like in Percy’s time, when you call or just text, any monster by a five mile radius can find you.” I nodded stiffly and said, “Doesn’t it occur to you I am not '' in a good mood to talk about something that obviously ''shouldn’t exist?” my voice oozed with sarcasm since my friends weren’t here to stop me, or grandfather to pull me down and make me behave, well if grandma were here I’d probably surpass the number one spot on the sarcasm chart. Caleb stared at me as I collected my stuff and tossed his phone back at him. He catched it quickly with his smooth reflexes. “Jada --- ” he was about to speak when two girls popped up and interjected. “Hey Caleb.” A redhead smiled too widely at Caleb, Caleb responded with an awkward wave and hello. I merely smirked at his gauche demeanor. “What are you doing here?” the other one asked, a blonde girl with dark highlights on her hair, who obviosly was the leader of the two. Her tone though wasn’t nice of a sound to hear, she was asking him in a way like why he was here alone and moping when he can be hanging out with her. Suddenly an image came into my mind: The blonde and Caleb on a date when another monster – a hydra perhaps – got in and wrecked the restaurant they were hanging in. Caleb took out his sword and fought against the hydra as the girl screamd in terror and ran away. I laughed. So loud that I suddenly got the two girls’ attention. They were obviously surprised to see me there since the shade was so dark and dim that it hid me so well, and thanks for my all black wardrobe, of course. “Jada!” The blonde said in a surprised tone. She looked like she was fretting or something. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Caleb was with you.” I smiled at them and started to stand up, “Nah. We were just chatting.” The blonde looked relieved and started to smile. Her blue eyes sparkled, “I’m Tara and this is my sister, Hayley.” She gestured to the redhead who was full of smiles. “Well, apparently you know me. I’m Jada.” I said sheepishly, “And that’s Caleb, and apparently you guys know him, too.” Tara giggled, “Who doesn’t know you Jada? You, Andi, Tyrese and Robbie are like big in the school. And Caleb is the Eye-Catcher here. And we’re big fans of Jade West’s music.” I nodded. “Thanks, Grandma would be happy to hear that.” “Uh, Jada---” Caleb looked at me and mouthed: Let’s just go. I nodded and said, “Well, I gotta dash.” Caleb sighed and walked towards me but I stopped him and said, “No, no. You stay here and entertain Tara and Hayley.” Caleb’s eyes glowed angrily and he flushed red, “What?!” “Bye Now.” I ran off lauging as I left Caleb to be hassled by his two fan girls. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 12:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis